Can't Fight This Feeling
by DannyFan66
Summary: This is a little song fic I finished a while ago and plain forgot to post. Let me know what you think... N/CC of course. - D


Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Hey folks. Here's a nice little song fic inspired by the REO Speedwagon. LOVE IT! It's a little thank you to my friend Christine, for writing with me.

**Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

Niles sat at the table and watched as she smiled and chatted with that pompous ass, Chandler Graves. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for himself. He had all the grace and charm and intelligence of Graves, it was only his wallet that was lacking. When the music started he thought to himself, _perhaps I can hold her in my arms for a few minutes._

When Chandler let the music start without making a move, Niles took the opportunity. "Miss Babcock, may I have this dance?" He held his hand out to her.

"Sure, Niles, thanks." CC took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. "Chandler isn't much of a dancer." CC tried to make excuses for Chandler's short comings as an escort.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

Niles tried not to give his feelings away with his response. "Well, it seemed wrong, somehow, for the loveliest woman present to not be dancing."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Niles?" CC joked at his compliment trying not to show how much it really meant to her.

They moved around the dance floor like they were born to it. Niles couldn't pull his gaze from the youthful glow that CC wore. _She's so lovely in the rare moments when she lets her guard down. I don't know how long I can continue in silence. _

"Niles…" CC started. "I've got to admit it you're really a wonderful dancer. I always know just where you're going to lead." Their eyes locked briefly and they nearly lost themselves.

**  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.  
**

"May I cut in?" Chandler tapped Niles on the shoulder, pulling them out of their moment.

Niles smiled politely and nodded as he slowly stepped away, his eyes never leaving her face. He stepped back just a bit and watched as her eyes finally shifted from his to those of her current partner. _I hate watching her dance with him._

**And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. **

They all left the reception and headed to the theatre for the awards gala. Niles drove Max and Fran and Chandler drove himself and CC. Niles couldn't help but wonder if he stood a chance with his CC. He chuckled at the thought…_his CC._

"Something funny, Old man?" Max asked from the back seat.

Niles tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. "No, Sir."

**  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. **

After holding the door for Max and Fran, Niles parked the car and let his thoughts wander. _I swear, if the chance presents itself again, I'm going to tell her. I don't care if I have to crawl, or grovel, pound on her door. I will tell her how I feel._

**  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

They all met in the lobby of the theatre and again she pulled his gaze, and his thoughts. _God, just look at her, she's so confident, so beautiful, so incredibly infuriating. My life hasn't been the same since she parked her broom in the foyer closet._

"Niles!" Fran called to him again.

Niles was pulled from his thoughts. "Yes Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Are ya comin'?" Fran frowned at her distracted friend.

Niles sighed and watched the possessor of his heart take another man's arm. "Right behind you."

**  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find. **

Niles took his seat behind Fran and watched as CC followed Chandler to their seats more toward the center of the row. Again Niles let the thoughts of her run through his mind. _I hope she wins tonight. She always lights up when her work is recognized. Lord knows Max never says anything. And I'd be willing to wager that Graves never does either. _

**  
And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. **

CC did indeed win and when she accepted her award she again, like that time before, thanked no one. She stepped down off the stage and not one of their group moved. Max remained seated. Fran remained seated. Even Chandler remained seated. Niles looked and watched as the radiant smile on her beautiful face, so full of pride started to fade. Niles stood up into the aisle. His decision made her smile move across her face again as he waited and watched her draw nearer to him.

**  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.**

When she finally reached him, without so much as a single word, Niles took her in his arms and kissed her softly at first. But when he felt the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip he answered the call and deepened the kiss, however briefly. When he pulled back for considerations of decorum he rested his forehead to hers and pulled her more tightly into his chest. "I refuse to let another moment pass without telling you I love you." Niles uttered just above a whisper.

"Thank God," CC whispered back. "Get me out of here, Niles."

And decorum be damned. Niles swept her into his arms, award and all and carried her out of the theatre.

**  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**


End file.
